nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fox Adventures/credits
These are the credits to ''Star Fox Adventures''. Staff Credits Executive Producers * H. Yamauchi * S. Iwata * J. Hochberg Producers * C. Stamper * S. Miyamoto Director * L. Schuneman Assistant Director * S. Brand * S. Read Lead Software Engineer * P. Tossell Lead Artists * K. Bayliss * J. Christensen * K. Rabbette Music Composition * D. Wise Senior Software Engineers * N. Palmer * N. Burton Software Engineers * B. Gunn * C. Ramshaw * R. Kerr * P. Woods * G. Smith * A. Innes Artists * D. Smith * F. Plant * M. Grover * G. Flint Animators * M. Cawood * D. McDermott * N. Southam Sound Effects * M. Penny Speech Engineer & Additional Music Composition * B. Cullum Dinosaur Planet Thanks * R. Harrison * R. Gale * A. Duddy Rare Special Thanks * M. Betteridge * G. Mayles * L. Ridgeway * D. Doyle * Rare Research and Development Team NCL Project Management * K. Miki NCL Progress Supervision * K. Terasaki NCL Supervisor * T. Imamura NCL Screen Text Translation * M. Goto NCL Coordination * K. Ueda NOA Coordination * N. Bihldorff NOE Coordination * A. Fey NOE Translations * A. Jaehn * C. Massi * M. Lopez NOE Special Thanks * S. Bretant * Validation and Testing Team Starring * S. Malpass as Fox McCloud * E. Ellis as Krystal, Queen Earthwalker, Mother Thorntail * K. Bayliss as Prince Tricky, King Earthwalker * C. Seavor as Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Chief Lightfoot * J. Silke as General Scales, Warpstone, General Pepper, ROB the Robot, Garunda Te, Thorntail Tribe, Soldier Cloudrunner, Snowhorn Tribe, Cheeky Lightfoot * S. Brand as Shopkeeper, Snowhorn Tribe, Thorntail Gatekeeper, Earthwalker Tribe, Creature in Well * B. Cullum as Krazoa, Dying EarthWalker, Gradabug, Thorntail Tribe, HighTop, Snowhorn Tribe, Falco * D. Smith as Sharpclaw * L. Tilston as Queen Cloudrunner * D. Botwood as Andross * S. Blair as Belina Te * S. Read as Snowhorn Tribe, Earthwalker Tribe * C. Sutherland as Snowhorn Tribe * L. Jacobs as Snowhorn Tribe * D. McDermott as Earthwalker Soldier Rare Production Director * S. Farmer Head of Rare QA * H. Ward Lead Testers * R. Cousins * D. Wong Rare QA Staff * L. Munton * A. Kimberley * J. Cook * G. Phelps * G. Stevenson * D. Parkinson * R. Smith * R. Bullimore * M. Smalley * J. Salmon Production Support * A. Wilson * E. Hochberg Special Thanks * K. Kondo * Y. Inagaki * H. Wakai * Super Mario Club * NOA Testing Department NOA Special Thanks * J. Miller * L. Swan * C. Campbell * M. Kelbaugh * K. Hudson * T. Casey * M. Forrest * K. Huguenard * J. Storbo * M. Leslie * A. Myers Rare Manual Production * J. Christensen * L. Loveday * S. Overton French Localization * E. Ellis Additional Musicians * G. Kirkhope * R. Beanland * J. Hughes * S. Burke Rare Hardware Support * P. Cox * D. Crouch * M. Green Category:Credits